dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Hammerlea
Hammerlea was the capital of the Hammerlands during Dragonhollow's Seventh Era. Located on the River Lethe, Hammerlea served as the headquarters of the Hegemon Retro and the Priesthood of Eris. It was a crowdsourced and collaborative effort that incorporated a number of structures built during the Sixth Era. Sanctuary was its sister city, as the two were interconnected by a series of portals. Hammerlea used a colored beacon system for navigation. =History= ---- Eris began plans for a city named Hammerlea halfway through the Sixth Era but put them on hold when she decided to depart for distant realms and leave Dragonhollow in the capable hands of her Hegemon Retro. Construction of Hammerlea began on 6E:122 under the direction of Retro, with delegation of duties to his hand-picked build team consisting of Architects of Eris Jinx and Sleekit, Priest of Eris Zen, and the Historian Tox. The work coincided with a renovation of Sanctuary and the ongoing Twilight Project. The city incorporated a number of landmarks and buildings from other regions built prior to the Seventh Era, including entrants from the Hallowmere Best Build Contest. These structures were chosen by the build team and transported magically by Retro. Hammerlea opened to the public on 7E:1 with an inaugural event, the Hammerlea Scavenger Hunt, hosted by Jinx. The city was widely praised for its architecture and utility, though a number of individuals criticized its large size in the State of Dragonhollow Survey. In a stark contrast to the planet's other capitals, Hammerlea lacked a nearby residential community. This was caused by a number of factors, including the extensive safe zone surrounding the city that prevented claims with the golden shovel as well as the Hammerlands Railway network that made it convenient for people to settle further from its nexus. The marketplace helped drive the latter half of the boom-and-bust economic cycle of the Seventh Era, giving those who weren't able to capitalize on the riches promised by early oceanbed mining a means to make profit. In particular, Cibrel sold the haul from his mine and Tox maintained a bass pro shop and a nether goods store there. At some point, the Dragonslayers stole 9 stacks of apples from the zoo exhibit in the attic of Wool World, causing the Zen doppelganger there to slowly starve. On 7E:71, Eastbrook Raceway was unveiled on the city's northeast side and the Third Eastbrook Races would eventually be held there. The Ziggurat, which served as the entry and exit point to Sanctuary, was revealed to be an alien starship on 7E:86 when it mysteriously lifted off and began hovering around the city. Cupid sold items at the Hammerlea Marketplace on 7E:110 to celebrate Valentine's Day. As foretold by ancient prophecy, Dragonhollow was consumed by apocalyptic Nyx—the Eternal Night—and winked out of existence on 7E:120. In the last moments before darkness befell the world, Hammerlea was torn asunder by chaotic gravitational forces. =Points of Interest= ---- , entry and exit point to Sanctuary, with a portal to the Nether Hub in the background]] Ziggurat : Main article: Ziggurat The Ziggurat was the entry and exit point to and from Sanctuary. Residents teleported at the apex, from which four staircases descended to paths in each cardinal direction leading to Eastbrook Raceway, the Phoenix Spire, a nether portal to the Hammerlea Nether Hub, and Town Hall. The Ziggurat was designed by Zen. As a navigational aid, it was lit with a green beacon. Hanging Bridge Made from a variety of woods, the Hanging Bridge spanned mountainous cliffs to connect the Ziggurat to the Phoenix Spire with the Ziggurat. The bridge was built by Zen. , airship ticket office and winner of the Hallowmere Best Base Contest]] Phoenix Spire : Main article: Phoenix Spire The Phoenix Spire served as Hammerlea's airship ticket office and dock for the Dhyāna Sky. It was originally built in the Sixth Era as MaccaMan's winning entry into the Hallowmere Best Build Contest and later transported by the Hegemon Retro. The surrounding landscaping was done by Jinx. As a navigational aid, the Phoenix Spire was lit with a red beacon. ]] ''Dhyāna Sky'' : Main article: Dhyāna Sky The Dhyāna Sky was an airship offering residents and visitors transportation to both Sanctuary and Marshacre Arena. Its upper deck offered spectacular views of Hammerlea and the River Lethe. The vessel was docked at the Phoenix Spire. Zen originally built the airship in the Sixth Era, where it was docked at his Shambala coastal fortress. , a horse track designed by Acey]] Eastbrook Raceway : Main article: Eastbrook Raceway Eastbrook Raceway was a racetrack designed for racing horses, donkeys, mules, and pigs as well as a large stable where anyone could rent a stall on a first-come, first-serve basis. It was originally designed by Acey in the Fourth Era and transported from the Summerlands by the Hegemon Retro. Tox carried out the terraforming and landscaping necessary to integrate it into Hammerlea. The Third Eastbrook Races were held there on 7E:110. As a navigational aid, Eastbrook Raceway was lit with a sea green beacon. ]] Town Hall Hammerlea Town Hall was a small two-story spruce and dark oak hall where impromptu meetings between the Hegemon Retro and the Priesthood of Eris could be held. There was a “town issues” board that listed supposedly controversial topics with a humorous bent. The town hall was originally designed by Wojcik for Westernmere, his entry into the Hallowmere Best Build Contest, and later transported by Retro. Jinx was responsible for the interior decoration. Jail The Jail, a low-slung flat-roofed structure of stone brick and slab, was used as a temporary housing unit for troublemakers and miscreants whose crimes did not arise to the level of banishment or execution. With a word, the Hegemon Retro and his trusted deputies could sentence anyone to a cool-down period in the cells. The Jail was originally designed by Wojcik for Westernmere, his entry into the Hallowmere Best Build Contest, and later transported by Retro. Jinx made some minor exterior modifications. economy]] Token Exchange The token exchange allowed residents to exchange any denomination of tokens for another, useful for being able to pay local merchant shops the exact prices of their items. The exchange also accepted gold for conversion into tokens (and vice versa) at a fixed rate. The building housing the exchange originally served as the bank for Westernmere, Wojcik's entry ino the Hallowmere Best Build Contest. It was later transported by Retro who turned it into the exchange. sold goods at the Hammerlea Bistro]] Hammerlea Bistro The Bistro was a beverage shop with a barista selling the following items: Expand/Collapse The bistro was originally designed by Wojcik as a blacksmith shop for Westernmere, his entry into the Hallowmere Best Build Contest, and later transported by Retro. Wool World Wool World, also called Woolworth's, was a shop that sold wool of every color at a cost of two gold nuggets per block. In the attic, a wild doppelganger of Zen was kept in a zoo cage for observation, with residents able to feed him periodically from an apple dispenser. The Dragonslayers eventually stole the entire supply of apples leading to his eventual starvation. RenPlex Stained Glass The RenPlex was a two-story shop that sold stained glass of every color at a cost of six gold nuggets per block. False's Dye and Flower Shoppe False's Dye and Flower Shoppe sold all dyes and flowers at a cost of one per gold nugget. Hammerlea Marketplace The marketplace had stalls available for any resident to rent for 64 gold ingots, lasting indefinitely as long as their claims remained active. Sellers could manage their inventory and adjust prices through an automated system as explained in the Player Shop Guide. Jinx built the market and the back-end mechanics were designed by Retro. Saloon The Saloon offered small rooms for rent at 10 gold ingots. The bartenders sold Piss Water for 2 gold ingots. The building was originally designed by Wojcik for Westernmere, his entry into the Hallowmere Best Build Contest, and later transported by Retro. Jinx was responsible for additional interior decoration. sold goods at the Bakery]] Bakery At the bakery, a baker bought and sold the following oven-baked goods: Expand/Collapse The building was originally designed by Wojcik for Westernmere, his entry into the Hallowmere Best Build Contest, and later transported by Retro. General Store The general store bought and sold a broad selection of items useful for new arrivals: Expand/Collapse The general store was lucrative option for miners to offload excess ores for gold. At the suggestion of Wiz, the sell price for blaze rods was reduced from three gold ingots to one to prevent those with blaze farms from crashing the market—only after his Scylfings had become obscenely wealthy by doing the same. The building was originally designed by Wojcik for Westernmere, his entry into the Hallowmere Best Build Contest, and later transported by Retro. , a mysterious wooden hut seen all over Dragonhollow]] Tox's Cabin : Main article: Tox's Cabin This rustic wooden structure, originally built by Tox early in the First Era, appeared suddenly on the lagoon that surrounded the Hamadryad. Inside, concealed beneath a trapdoor, was a long dark shaft that somehow connected to the same cabin in Sanctuary. , one of Dragonhollow's Great Trees]] Hamadryad : Main article: Hamadryad The Hamadryad was a massive acacia tree situated above a lagoon on Hammerlea's east end. A network of hidden passages carved through its trunk led to a cozy lounge known as the Hamadryad Hollow. By braving the fireplace, it was possible to teleport through magical means to a fire pit at Satan's Alley in Sanctuary and vice versa. The Hamadryad was grown by Tox and was considered one of Dragonhollow's Great Trees, whose roots were thought to reach the Heart of the Hollow. ]] Home Tree : Main article: Home Tree The Home Tree was actually two jungle trees that supported a treehouse framework. Nestled in its heights was the only public level 30 enchanting table in Hammerlea. It was originally grown by Zen in Hardship as an entry for the Hallowmere Best Build Contest and later transported by Retro. , a disqualified entry in the Hallowmere Best Build Contest, stood tall over Hammerlea]] Vigilance : Main article: Vigilance Vigilance was a colossal prismarine statue of a pensive protector that overlooked the city. Its base contained a small workshop that served as office space for Tox. The statue was built by Tox as an entry for the Hallowmere Best Build Contest, but he voluntarily disqualified himself after the Hegemon Retro consecrated him as the newest Priest of Eris. appeared to be built by unknown architects dating back to the Ancient Era]] River Ruins The ruins were ancient stone relics overtaken by vines and vegetation on the bank of the River Lethe and included a decrepit dock. They were unearthed by Zen. was part of the Finding Tortuga questline]] Morpheus' Cave : Main article: Morpheus' Cave The gloomy cave, hidden amongst the River Ruins, was where the Finding Tortuga questline began by interacting with Cassandra. The cave was designed by Tox. , Hammerlea Public Library, and the Post Office.]] Plaza The stone brick plaza, its main concourse decorated with oak trees and a central water fountain, provided access to the Jeweler, the Armorer, Grand Central Station, the Hammerlea Public Library, and the Hammerlea Post Office. It was built by Jinx and used as a staging area for the Priesthood of Eris during the city's construction. Jeweler The jeweler was a precious gem and metal exchange, offering the following items: Expand/Collapse The jeweler was designed by Retro. Armorer The armorer's blacksmith offered the following armor for sale: Expand/Collapse The armorer was designed by Retro. sold informational guides and books written by residents]] Hammerlea Public Library : Main article: Hammerlea Public Library The Hammerlea Public Library was a major source of knowledge and learning in the Hammerlands. A number of informative books could be purchased there for just a single gold nugget, including a guide to the city itself. The library also concealed the entrance to the Hammerlea Catacombs. The library was built by Jinx. As a navigational aid, the Hammerlea Public Library was lit with a dark blue beacon. contained the tombs of many residents and Acey]] Catacombs : Main article: Hammerlea Catacombs The catacombs were an underground cemetary with tombs built into a tunnel system beneath the Hammerlea Public Library. Most of the epitaphs were transcribed from the graves in the Summergate Sematary. The catacombs were designed by Jinx. was the central hub for the Hammerlands Railway]] Grand Central Station : Main article: Grand Central Station Grand Central Station was a railroad terminal serving as a central hub for the Hammerlands Railway. Free minecarts were available from a kiosk. The station was built by Jinx. As a navigational aid, it was lit with a yellow beacon. Hammerlea Post Office provided mailboxes to residents free-of-charge]] : Main article: Hammerlea Post Office The Hammerlea Post Office was a structure supporting a mail system for the Hammerlands. Any resident could apply for and receive a mailbox free of charge. The design was nearly identical to that of the Summergate Post Office. The post office was designed by Retro and Tox. As a navigational aid, it was lit with a white beacon. =Gallery= ---- File:2017-06-28_23.56.50.png|Plaza and surrounding buildings during construction File:2017-06-29_00.08.18.png|Terraforming continues File:2017-06-29_00.20.34.png|Grand Central Station still unfinished File:2017-06-30_02.15.25.png|Zombies swarm DirkFunk in the marketplace File:2017-07-04_02.16.03.png|Ky in Hammerlea File:2018-09-27_16.36.59.png|At night File:2017-07-04_03.59.06.png|Jack Firebane, Ky, and Retro at the market File:2017-07-17_01.41.29.png|During a thunderstorm File:2017-07-18_23.06.54.png|Hammerlea's east side File:2017-07-19_00.43.32.png|Plaza fountain facing Grand Central Station File:2017-07-29_02.06.26.png|Chairty descending from the Ziggurat File:2018-09-27_16.42.01.png|From the River Lethe File:2017-07-19_00.46.53.png|Plaza fountain facing Hammerlea Public Library File:2017-07-19_00.47.53.png|Hamadryad and surrounding lagoon File:2017-07-19_00.52.13.png|Passing under the Hammerlands Railway File:2017-07-29_03.11.19.png|Lagoon fishing near Tox's Cabin File:2017-08-22_01.55.08.png|Retro in front of RenPlex Stained Glass File:2017-07-19_00.52.25.png|The plaza at sunset File:2017-10-31_05.10.52.png|Zen's doppleganger at Wool World File:2017-07-27_00.48.49.png|Approaching city on the Hammerlands Railway File:2017-08-22_02.20.03.png|Retro rides a Batpig File:2017-09-13_03.13.37.png|Ky on the roof of Grand Central Station File:2017-10-05_22.22.42.png|Eastbrook Raceway File:2017-10-07_01.27.07.png|Hammerlea on the map at Hammerhome File:2017-10-08_22.06.53.png|Dap enshadowed while visiting Hammerlea File:2017-11-01_01.11.59.png|The Ziggurat is torn apart by Nyx File:2017-11-01_01.29.01.png|Hammerlea devastated File:2017-11-01_01.48.35.png|Tox and Ky watch Nyx devour the city =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Hammerlea's was named after the region of the same name from the MMORPG Final Fantasy XIV. ---- Category:Places Category:Capitals Category:Hammerlands Locations